Complete the studies on the chronological development of IgG and IgM in serums of chickens following exposure to Marek's disease virus (MDV) and relate the findings to MD tumor development. Further studies of the role of cellular immunity in the prevention of MD tumor expression. Expand preliminary studies on the role of heat labile factors in chicken serum in destruction of MD tumor cells and neutralization cell associated MDV.